Love Is War
by Nieme
Summary: Miku le iba a confesar a Kaito su amor eterno. Pero esa misma noche, vio como Luka, su mejor amiga, se besaba con el. Desde ahí Miku declaro la guerra por amor, donde haría cualquier cosa por conseguir a quien ama. MikuxKaitoxLuka (Fail Summary)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola~! ¡Este es un genial fanfic de Love is war! ¡Aquí seria de como una chica se pone en la desesperación por estar con el chico que le gusta! Espero que lo disfruten~.

_Love is war (Y vocaloid) No son míos, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores~._

* * *

Soy Miku Hatsune, y soy como cualquier chica de 16 años común y corriente. Tengo dos padres, un hermano y una mejor amiga, paso mucho tiempo con ella y la pasamos increíble juntas. Su nombre: Luka, ademas estoy secretamente enamorada de un chico: Kaito, Kaito Shion.

-¡Ya dile que lo amas! -Decía constantemente Luka cuando Miku empezaba a hablar de ese chico.

-¡No le voy a decir nada! Que vergüenza... -Respondía siempre Miku.

Un día, tome el valor, ¡Me iba a confesar! Espere impaciente a que sonara el timbre de el recreo. Mientras pasaba ese tiempo hice una hermosa y linda carta de amor.

_"Para Kaito._

_Hola, esta carta es para que acepte mis sentimientos. Me pareces una persona muy linda y gentil y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero que me des una oportunidad para mostrarte la linda pareja que seriamos, si piensas lo mismo. Te veré en el patio de la escuela mañana después de clases. Si no, simplemente ignora esta carta. Guarda el secreto ¿Ok? :)_

_Atentamente: Miku Hatsune."_

La puso en un lindo y pequeño sobre, y puso una estampa de corazón para que la carta no saliera. Cuando por fin vio su carta la puso en su mochila, ese día Miku casi no pudo concentrarse en la clase. Las ilusiones de la linda pareja que harían ella y Kaito la invadían.

Ah, la chica no dejaba de suspirar... ya habían terminado las clases, ahora tenia que ir hacía el salón de ese chico y esperar a que saliera. Suspiro otra vez, tenia que ser ese día cuando la profesora la llamo para darle un sermón de que no se distraiga en la clase. Termino el sermón, podía irse a buscar a Kaito, esperaba que estuviera en la escuela aún.

-Kaito... -Susurro la chica cuando por fin encontró a su amado. Pero, ¿Quien era esa chica que se estaba besando con Kaito?

-Luka... ¿Porque? -Susurro Miku mientras se iba corriendo por la dirección contraria por la que venia-

_"¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque Luka? ¿Porque me haces esto? ¿No eramos amigas?_

__Pensaba Miku mientras regresaba a su casa corriendo y cerrándose en su cuarto para llorar. Sus sollozos fueron escuchados por su hermano, que rápidamente toco la puerta de su hermana para saber que pasaba.

-¡Miku! ¿Estas bien...? -Dijo Mikuo Hatsune al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Vete Mikuo! ¡No lo entenderías! -Respondió Miku.

-¡Hermana! ¡No hagas un drama! ¡Abre! Así no podre saber que te pasa -Dijo Mikuo.

Miku le abrió lentamente, estaba horrible. Su cara toda roja de tanto llorar, sus ojos rojos y había mucho papel de baño en el suelo.

-Miku... ¿Que paso? -Dijo Mikuo mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Kaito Shion... y... Luka Megurine -Respondió ella mientras correspondía al abrazo de su hermano.

Su hermano no dijo nada, solo la abrazo mas fuerte para que supiera que el estaba ahí. Porque Miku necesitaba a alguien en ese momento, pero Miku no quería abrazos, quería a Kaito... y no se lo iban a quitar así de fácil, menos por "ella".

Miku no fue a la escuela por varios días, Ahora tenia aspecto como una _Rolling Girl _(Miku tiene la vestimenta de Rolling Girl). No fue a la escuela por una sola razón: Quería un plan para conseguir a Kaito. Tenia un plan para hacerlo, lo único que le faltaba era el coraje para hacerlo.

Al final por fin pudo, por fin tenia las ganas para hacer dicho plan.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte! ¡Review y le sigo! ^^


	2. ¡Luchare por el!

-Llega toda enojada- ¡Hola! ¡¿Porque estoy enojada?! ¡YA HABÍA TERMINADO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO Y LUEGO POR IDIOTA NO LO GUARDE Y SE FUE TODO AL CAÑO! Si es corto, lo siento, pero ahora este sera un resumen de lo que era el que ya había hecho.

Espero que les guste. -Bufa-

* * *

Ahora con su nueva apariencia, su nueva personalidad algo loca y con un plan que consideraba genial, nada podía detener a Miku Hatsune para ir a ganar al chico de sus sueños.

**1 parte: ¡Pedirle a Luka que lo deje en paz!**

_Esta parte es simple, solamente va y le pide a Luka "Amablemente" que deje a Kaito._

Miku corría lo mas rápido posible para llegar a la escuela (Corría como Madoka en el opening de Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica (?) ) Y cuando por fin llego fue rápidamente al salón de su ex-amiga.

-¿Donde *hug hug* esta *hug hug* Luka Megurine? -Pregunto cansada esta Miku al llegar al salón.

-¿Luka Megurine? -Pregunto un chico rubio al lado de su aparente gemela.

-¡Se fue con un hombre de cabello azul! -Respondió su gemela.

-¡Muchas gracias! -Dijo Miku con una sonrisa, pero por dentro mataba a esos dos gemelos.

Fue corriendo y corriendo en su búsqueda, y cuando los encontró, se sorprendió. ¡Estaban sentado en un árbol compartiendo lindos momentos mientras cantaban a dueto! Miku no dijo nada, solo se escondió hasta que Luka estuviera sola.

Al final sonó el timbre y Luka rápidamente se fue, Miku vio que era el momento y se fue corriendo hacía ella. No tenia que olvidar que, Luka aun no sabia que Miku vio como se besaba con Kaito, así que actuó como si siguieran siendo amigas.

-¡Luka! -Grito Miku sonriendo.

-¡Miku! -Grito también Luka mientras abrazaba a su amiga- ¿Donde estabas? ¡Casi faltas por 4 días!

-Jajajaja, lo siento mucho Luka estaba... enferma -Dijo Miku.

-Jaja, Ok, ¡Nos vemos en el recreo! -Dijo Luka y se fue corriendo a su salón.

-Claro que si... -Susurro Miku- Nos veremos en el recreo...

_¡En el sensual recreo!_

Miku y Luka se juntaron para almorzar como si fuera un día normal, platicaron de varias cosas antes del tema importante.

-Hey... Luka... ¿Que pensarías de que me declarara a Kaito? -Por fin dijo Miku.

-¿Eh? Creo que no es... el indicado para ti -Dijo Luka.

-¿Por que no? ¡Tu decías que haríamos genial pareja! -Dijo Miku con una sonrisa.

-Si pero... hace poco hable con el y ¡Es todo un patán! Jajaja -Reía esta Luka algo nerviosa.

-¿Deberás? O es que... ¿Sales con el? -Dijo Miku de una forma sombría, Luka la miro, ahora tenia la cabeza baja.

-¡Que tonterías dices Miku! Jaja -Río Luka mas nerviosa que nunca.

-No te hagas, Luka Megurine, ¡Estas saliendo con el! -Dijo Miku para luego levantar la cabeza y mirar desafiante a Luka.

-¡Ok! ¡Si salgo con el! ¿Y qué? ¡El me invito a salir primero! -Dijo Luka a su defensa.

-Solo te diré una cosa... Luka Megurine... ¡JAMAS! ¡Te le acerques a mi futuro esposo! ¿Me oyes? ¡JAMAS! -Decía desafiante Miku, no solo en sus palabras, si no en la expresión en su rostro daba a entender que estaba loca.

-¡Pues no! ¡No Miku, no! ¡Amo a Kaito! ¡Y no voy a dejarlo solo para tus caprichos! -Después de esto, Luka se fue como si fuera una telenovela.

-Haces un grave error, Luka Megurine... -Susurro Miku y se fue.

* * *

Bueno, no pudo con Luka, y eso que lo pidió lo mas amable posible, pero bueno. Como dicen, el plan A nunca funciona. Ahora sacaría el plan B.

**2 parte: ¡Hacer una foto para que Kaito termine con Luka!**

_Tal vez solo tenia que separarlos con una foto editada... donde muestren el lado donde Luka engaña a Kaito ¡Así terminaría con esta dulce pareja!_

Después de clases Miku se fue corriendo a su casa, no porque estaba triste, estaba emocionada ¡Tenia que hacer este plan B lo mas pronto posible! ¿La idea? Editar una foto donde Luka se este besando con ese gemelo rubio, Len Kagamine, y dejarle la foto a Kaito en su casillero.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que la joven ya estuviera pegada a la computadora buscando fotos de esos dos y luego editarlas. Una hora después, la creación estaba hecha. Ahora venia lo difícil.

Entregar la foto.

Kaito Shion es conocido por una sola cosa: Es el primero en llegar a la escuela. Y Miku no era demasiado puntual en ese punto, por lo que tenia que hacerlo en la noche. Puesto que entregarle la foto en persona no era una idea que convenía.

En la noche, rápidamente, se fugo de casa y fue a la escuela, muy hábilmente esquivo todas las alertas de seguridad y puso la foto en el casillero de su amado. (Si, todo eso para separarlos).

Regreso a su casa y durmió por un largo rato.

_#Punto de vista de Kaito#_

Llegue a la escuela primero que nadie, como siempre, y fui muy feliz a mi casillero, por accidente se me cayo una pequeña foto. Muy raro a mi parecer porque normalmente ponía mis fotos en la mochila, no le di importancia y la agarre. Era una foto de Luka y Len besándose.

¡No lo podía creer! Me enoje bastante que hasta tenia humos en la cabeza, cuando por fin llego Luka le pregunte que de quien era la foto, ella me dijo:

-¡Eso jamas paso!

Y me explico que posiblemente fue una tal Miku Hatsune que estaba enamorada de mi, jamas había oído ese nombre. Por lo que se me hizo difícil localizar quien era, al final no pude saber quien era, pero no le di importancia.

Después de oír la explicación, una parte de mi decía que Luka decía la verdad, y otra parte de mi decía que se estaba haciendo la inocente. Al final no pude mas y la perdone, ¡La amo tanto~! No se como no creía en ella.

_#Punto de vista de Miku#_

¡Genial! El plan no había funcionado, aparentemente Luka utilizo sus encantos femeninos en Kaito e hizo que la perdonada ¿Pero quien se cree que es? ¡Nadie me roba a mi Kaito! ¡El es mío!

Bueno, no importa, tengo muchos mas planes que hacer, ¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente! Tal vez utilizaría a esos gemelos... ¡Me pueden ayudar!

* * *

-Ya un poco mas calmada- Ufff, espero que les gustara. Si, es un poco corto, pero hacerlo otra vez no era una idea espectacular.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Dejen mas! ^^


	3. ¡Hacerme su amiga!

¡Hola~! Aquí otro capitulo, ¡Y ahora con los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine! Hay, como amo a esos gemelitos~ Okno.

Espero que les guste~~.

* * *

Miku no se iba a rendir, ¡Jamas! Aunque pasaran meses y meses, no abandonaría jamas a Kaito, y ahora que sabia que kaito no sabia quien era ella, ¡Esta era su oportunidad!

**Parte 3: Hacerme su amiga sin que se den cuenta.**

_Miku sabia perfectamente que Kaito ni sabia de su existencia, no lo tomo a mal. ¡Hasta lo tomo como un cumplido! Solo tenia que hacerse amiga de Kaito y al final ¡Bam! Seria su novia. Aaaah~ En solo pensar en eso ya tenia agua en la boca._

El plan consistía de 5 pasos. 1- Hablar con Kaito 2- Ser amiga de Kaito 3- Actuar torpemente con el y conquistarlo mas rápido 4- Ser mejor amiga de Kaito 5- Conquistar a Kaito.

Miku no sabia que hacer para llamar la atención de Kaito y como ser su amiga, obviamente no tenia que decir su nombre, si lo hacia Kaito le diría a Luka que Miku es su amiga, así que con permiso de su amiga online llamada Maika, utilizaría ese nombre.

Tenia el nombre, tenia la personalidad adecuada que conquistaría a alguien como Kaito, ahora lo único que faltaba era solo una cosa, Como hacerlo. No podía acercarse así como así a Kaito, así que "Capturo" A uno de sus amigos, Len Kagamine, y lo llevo a su casa sin que sus padres ni su hermana se dieran cuenta. (Claro que con cinta en la boca e inmovilizando sus brazos y sus piernas, ademas de ponerle vendas en los ojos)

Cuando llegaron a la "Guarida" De Miku (Que resulta ser un refugio anti-bombas que solo ella conocía y es como una sala de estar) Le quito las vendas y todo lo que utilizo para luego atarlo a una silla y hacerle un cuestionario al estilo de la mafia.

-Y dime... Len... -Dijo Miku con un bate de metal en las manos.

-¡¿Que quieres de mi?! ¿Porque me secuestras? -Pregunto Len con mas miedo que nunca.

-Jaja, no te haré daño~ Solo quiero saber algo. -Dijo Miku.

-¿Que quieres? -Pregunto Len muy muy asustado.

-¿Como le hago para acercarme a Kaito~? -Pregunto por fin Miku.

-Espera... me secuestraste... ¿Solo para preguntarme como hacerte amiga de Kaito Shion? -Pregunto confundido Len.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Dime o tu hermana pagara! -Miku lo amenazo con el bate.

-¡Ok, ok espera! Solo tienes que agarrar un helado y hacerlo caer torpemente cerca de el. Se acercara y ¡Listo! Ya seras tu amiga -Dijo Len.

-¿Deberás? ¡Genial! Estas libre. -Decía Miku mientras lo desataba y le ponía todo lo que le puso al secuestrarlo la primera vez.

Ahora Miku ya había dejado a Len con su querida hermana y madre y por fin sabia como ser amiga de Kaito... ¡Todo en un mismo paso!

Al día siguiente fue muy temprano a una tienda de la esquina y compro el mejor helado que pudo, luego fue a la escuela y llego justo después de Kaito. Empezó a comer su helado e hizo que torpemente se le cayera, tal y como dijo Len.

-¡Ah! -Dijo Miku mientras veía como su helado se caía.

Kaito rápidamente fue y miro como estaba el helado, es la verdad... ¡Había muerto!

-Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer... lo siento mucho... -Dijo Kaito como si fuera un cuerpo muerto el que estuviera en el suelo.

-¿No volverá? -Pregunto Miku.

-No... de veras lo siento... -Se veía que casi llora Kaito.

-Jajaja, bueno dejemos el drama ¿Como te llamas? -Pregunto Miku.

-¡Me llamo Kaito Shion! ¿Y tú? -Respondió alegre Kaito.

-Maika... -Respondió Miku.

-¡Que lindo nombre! -Dijo Kaito.

Y ambos hablaron por un tiempo, ¡Las cosas para Miku estaban geniales!

Ahora con un nuevo amigo y alguien con quien acosar, Miku estaba mejor que nunca.

* * *

¡Se que fue corto! Pero... no, no tengo excusas, ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Dejen reviews! c:

Vamos, escribe algo en esa caja de reviews... yo se que quieres :s


	4. Un día con Rin (12)

¡Hola~! Lo siento por la tardanza~~ ¡Pero aquí esta este! Ahora con la linda de Rin Kagamine :D

¡Espero que les guste~~!

* * *

*_Narración de Rin_*

Estaba en mi casa pensando en mis cosas cuando Len fue corriendo a mi habitación, ¡Que locura! Aparentemente Miku secuestro a Len, ¡Que descarada! Nadie roba a mi hermano, así que ahora veré que esta haciendo con ese tal Kaito

**Parte 1 (Rin): Saber que trama Miku.**

_Primero tengo que espiarla, así podre saber porque secuestro a mi hermano, si, es Shota, ¡Pero nadie lo manipula así! El plan es sencillo, simplemente tengo que espiarla hasta el punto de ser acosadora, suerte que tengo mi kit de espionaje..._

*_Narración*_

Rin se levanto bien temprano y salio de su cama con todas sus energías, fue a levantar a Len, porque el muy flojo no se levanta solo, y empezó a prepararse para ir a la escuela, no sin antes poner la ropa de espía en su mochila, ademas de ese kit de espía. No se pensaba rendir tan fácil con esa chica de cabello verde.

Salio antes que Len y lo espero en la puerta de entrada de su casa, cuando el salio Rin lo llevo de la mano a la escuela, el menor solo tuvo un leve sonrojo.

-Rin, ¿Porque tan emocionada en ir a la escuela? -Pregunto Len.

Rin solo soltó una tierna y dulce sonrisa.

-Por nada~ Simplemente tengo asuntos que arreglar~ -Dijo Rin.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas, Rin. -Dijo Len.

-No te preocupes hermano mío~~ ¡No me pasara nada! -Exclamo Rin.

-Ok...Confió en ti. -Finalizo la conversación este Len.

Al llegar a la escuela, Rin se separo de Len y fue al baño a cambiarse, ya en el baño, se quito la ropa que tenia y se puso la de espía, si iba a hacerlo tenia que ser con estilo. Ademas manchar su ropa no era una opción, saco su kit de espionaje y en unas milésimas de segundos ya estaba en la ventilación.

Ahí, haciendo el menor ruido posible, empezó a buscar lugar por lugar del edificio... pero no encontró nada, ¡Rayos! Miku seguramente estaba en el patio o en algún lugar menos que el edificio, ya se iba a salir, hasta que escucho una voz... era de Miku.

-Jajaja, hay Kaito ¡Me haces tanto reír! -Podía oír esta Rin como hablaba Miku.

-¡Igual tú, Maika! Eres una genial persona -Decía Kaito, Rin se acerco mas para oír mejor.

-¡Hay ya para Kaito! Me haces sonrojar -Decía Miku.

-Jaja, ¿Quieres juntarte hoy conmigo y con Luka? -Pidió amablemente este Kaito.

-¡No! Digo... jejeje, no puedo fíjate... hoy me voy a juntar con alguien mas... -Dijo Miku mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Oh... ok... -Dijo Kaito un poco extrañado- No hay problema entonces...

Y siguieron hablando comúnmente, Rin se quedo extrañada ¿Porque Miku se puso tan nerviosa cuando Kaito menciono juntarse con Luka y el? Se supone que eso es algo bueno... confirmado, tenia que espiar a Miku por mas tiempo.

Rin como toda espía que es, bajo sigilosamente enfrente de las narices de Kaito y Miku, los espío desde un árbol que estaba cerca. No hablaron de otra cosa que no fuera algo importante, así que se fue otra vez al baño y se cambio rápidamente para irse como sin nada con Len.

Cuando terminaron la clases, Rin siguió a Miku hasta su casa (Sin su ropa de espía) y sigilosamente entro atrás de ella a su casa.

"Esto no es ayuna miento, claro que no" -Pensaba Rin.

-¡Mamá! Ya llegue~ -Dijo Miku mientras subía las escaleras y se iba a su cuarto seguida de Rin.

-¡Ok hija! ¡Hola! -Dijo su mamá.

Rin por fin vio el cuarto de Miku, era normal... pero aun así debía esconderse, se puso entre un montón de peluches y escucho como Miku hablaba sola.

-Jajaja~ Mi amor Kaito poco a poco cae en mis engaños~ ¡Podre ser su novia pronto~! En solo pensar en eso me alivia el alma~ Ahora... ¿Como- hago- que- Luka- Megurine- no- se- meta- en- mi- camino? -Preguntaba Miku.

Miku siguió hablando sola.

-¡Ya se~! ¡La matare!

* * *

Hay les dejo con el suspenso ;3 ¡Espero que les gustara!

Reviews y le sigo 3


	5. Un día con Rin (22)

¡Hola~! Debo decir que sus comentarios me hacen feliz, y son graciosos xD Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fanfic~~ ¡En serio gracias! Sin ustedes no seria nada uwu ahora vasta de cursilerias y vamos a lo que les interesa ¡El episodio!

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Rin no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero aun así debía seguir, Ahora que sabia un poco de ese plan de Miku, no se podía detener, ¡No había vuelta atrás! Aunque... ahora Rin piensa que se metió en la guerra por amor...

**Parte 2: ¡Averiguar mas de como es Miku realmente!**

_Rin jamas había hablado con Miku alguna vez en su vida, pero ahora que sabia como era... no tenia muchos ánimos de hacerlo, pero lo importante es saber mas de ese plan que trama, ¡No permitirá que Luka salga lastimada! Protegera a los inocentes cueste lo que cueste, aunque sea su propia vida._

Rin siguió oyendo como Miku seguía hablando sola, daba algo de miedo a decir verdad. Observo como de un cajón de su escritorio sacaba dos cosas medianas y empezaba a jugar con ellas.

"Esos son... ¿Peluches de Kaito y Miku?" Pensó Rin para si misma, observo como la peliverde jugaba con esos muñecos. Mientras sacaba otro igual pero ahora con apariencia de Luka.

-O Kaito, somos el uno para el otro~ -Decía Miku mientras sacudía un poco la muñeca con su forma, como si estuviera hablando por ella.

-Tienes razón Miku~ Seamos muy felices juntos~ -Dijo el muñeco de Kaito.

-¡Esperen ahí par de enamorados! -Decía la muñeca Luka mientras separaba a el muñeco Kaito y a la muñeca Miku- ¡Me llevare a Kaito! Ahora el sera mío, y no de Miku.

-¡Espera~! Kaito era mío desde el principio -Decía la muñeca Miku.

-¡Ahora es mío! -Dijo la muñeca Luka mientras besaba al muñeco Kaito.

-¡Kaito~! ¡No caigas en el hechizo de la bruja! -Dijo muñeca Miku.

-No es así Miku, ¡Luka y yo seremos muy felices juntos! Ahora vete, que nadie te quiere. -Dijo muñeco Kaito mientras Miku hacia para que sus manos hicieran un gesto de que se fuese.

-Kaito... y-yo creía que me amabas... -Dijo muñeca Miku mientras se iba y Miku la puso en su cajón.

-¡Fuera, fuera, fuera! -Repetían muñeca Kaito y muñeca Luka.

-Fin de la función... -Dijo Miku mientras soltaba dos pequeñas lagrimas que empezaban a ir a sus mejillas.

"Wow... eso debe ser un poco triste" Pensó Rin para si.

-¡Oh, esperen! ¿Quieren mas? ¡Aquí tienen la segunda parte! -Dijo Miku mientras sacaba a todos sus muñecos y empezaba a jugar con ellos.

"Espera... ¿Aun hay mas?" Pensó otra vez Rin.

-Luka~ Te traje un pequeño regalo~ como ofrenda de paz... -Decía muñeca Miku mientras ocultaba algo en sus brazos.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Que es? -Pregunto muñeca Luka con curiosidad.

-¡Esto~! -muñeca Miku saco un cuchillo- Y adivina~ ¿Quien sera la que juegue primero con esto? Pienso que yo ya que... yo lo traje.

-Miku... eso es muy peligroso, dámelo, no tienes que ir al extremo solo por un chico... -Dijo muñeca Luka mientras intentaba quitarle el cuchillo a muñeca Miku.

-Tsk, creo que no te has dado cuenta, ¡Quiero jugar! Y pienso que tú serias una genial victima de juego... -Dijo muñeca Miku mientras se acercaba a muñeca Luka.

Rin cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió, Miku estaba muy cerca de su cara.

-Y dime... ¿TÚ QUIERES JUGAR? -Pregunto Miku.

-¡Aaaaaah! -Grito Rin mientras agarraba una bomba de humo y se iba de su habitación.

-¡Espera! ¡¿PORQUE NADIE QUIERE JUGAR CONMIGO?! -Preguntaba Miku desesperada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin hizo como si estuviera enferma para no ir a la escuela ese día, lo ultimo que quería era ver a Miku después de estar en su casa, su mamá, Lili, se lo creyó e hizo que Rin no fuera a la escuela.

-Cuídate, Rin. -Dijo Len mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Rin y se fue a la escuela.

-¡Igual tú hermano mío! -Respondió gritando esta Rin.

"Ok... ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es cambiarme de escuela" Pensó Rin.

-¡Hola~! -Dijo alguien desde la ventana.

-¡Meiko! ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto Rin.

-Tengo que hablarte de Miku. -Dijo ella muy seria.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí les dejo el suspenso, ¡Dejen reviews y le sigo! -3-

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!


	6. Algo inesperado, un día con Rin (32)

¡Hola~! Aquí otro lindo y sensual capitulo de Love is War -3- Espero que les agrade.

Por que quise hacerlo aquí varias respuestas para los que me hacen reviews:

**Karenanzora 90: **Primero, Gracias por seguir mi fic x3 y Miku te seguirá asustando, buajajajaja y tal vez Miku se meta en su relación êwê

**Allanna Morgan: **¡Deja a Kaito! xD Y no puedes matar a Luka, eso lo hace Miku -3-

**Jenn Woods: **Si, un poco, me base especialmente en: Love is war (No me digas), Rolling Girl y Grotesque Romance, me encantan esas canciones así que las convine.

**Guest: **Primero, me recuerdas a Alemania de Hetalia xD, que bueno que te guste :3

**Kuroko y Lalalalalalalala: **¡Sus reviews tambien son importantes! Arigato :'3 por cierto, kuroko, pronto lo sabrás êwê

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante:

**Laabii262: **¡Mi primer sensual review! -3- Aasdas :'3

Y si alguien mas me puso un review y no lo puse aquí es por algo, ¡No puedo ver los reviews el primer día que lo ponen! 3: Así que tendrán su reconocimiento en el próximo capitulo.

Ahora viene una parte cursi, si no la quieren ver entonces vean el capitulo u/u Gracias a todos por los reviews, en serio me hacen feliz, sin ustedes yo no seguiría haciendo lo que hago uwu

Sin mas que decir, ¡Aquí el genial y sensual capitulo! ¡Espero que les guste! -3-

* * *

Rin ahora estaba con Meiko en su cuarto, su mamá trabajaba así que no seria problema, lo que si era un gran problema era que ninguna de las dos sabia que iba a hacer Miku, ni sabían cuando lo va a hacer.

**Parte 3: Conseguir mas información.**

_Ahora Rin tenia como aliada a Meiko, eso si, Rin se metió en esa guerra del amor. Y ya no hay vuelta atrás, es descubrir lo que va a hacer Miku o morir en el intento, claro que la segunda no era una opción muy buena para nuestra querida Rin._

-Bueno, ¿Que sabes de Miku Hatsune? -Pregunto Rin bebiendo una taza de té caliente.

-Pues mucho, tu espionaje no es perfecto ¿Eh? -Dijo Meiko mientras soltaba una risa.

-¿q-que? ¿Estabas ahí? -Pregunto incrédula esta Rin.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Y estaba después de que te fuiste como una nena -Río esta Meiko.

-¡O-Oye! Miku me asusta... ¿Que paso cuando me fui?

-Pues empezó a gritar como loca "¿Porque nadie quiere jugar conmigo?" O algo así, y después de un rato empezó a jugar de nuevo con esas muñecas suyas, pero ahora también estabas tú.

-¡¿Yo?!

-Si, te metiste en un gran problema muchacha, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos.

-¡Oye! Bueno... ¿Y que hizo con mi juguete? ¿Lo mato?

-Nada de eso, lo manipulo para que hiciera todo lo que ella diga.

-¡¿Perdón?!

-Lo que dije, maldita sea, ¡Escucha!

-¡Si te oí! Pero no puedo creer que quiera hacer eso conmigo...

-¿Quien dice que lo va a hacer? Hablo, solo es un juego.

-No creo que solo sea un juego Meiko...

-Vamos~ Vamos~ No es para tanto.

-¡Vete de mi habitación Meiko! ¡Apestas!

-¡No me eh duchado!

-¡Pues vete a hacerlo!

-¿Puedo usar tu baño?

-¡NO!

Meiko se fue de mala gana, mientras Rin terminaba de tomar su taza de té caliente, se dispuso a agarrar el control y mirar la televisión.

Mientras tanto, Len estaba pasando tranquilamente tiempo con Kaito en la hora del recreo, Luka no había venido así que esta Miku se les acerco a los dos muchachos.

-¡Kaito~! ¡Hola! -Dijo Miku o mejor dicho Maika hacia Kaito.

-¡Maika! Mira, este es mi amigo Len, Len esta es mi amiga Maika. -Dijo Kaito.

-¿Maika? No te refieres que es Mi- -Len no pudo completar la frase porque "accidentalmente" Miku le dio una patada muy fuerte.

-Jejeje, ¿Que hacen chicos? -Pregunto Miku.

-Pues nada, estábamos hablando de -Dijo Kaito antes de que Len lo interrumpiera.

-Estábamos hablando de Luka. -Contesto Len.

-¿Luka Megurine? Oh, no hablo con ella desde hace tiempo -Dijo Miku.

-¿Porque no? ¿Eran amigas? -Pregunto Kaito.

-Si, pero un chico hizo que nuestra amistad no durara mucho. -Suspiro Miku.

-Wow, que pena Maika, debió haber sido devastador perder a tu amiga. -Dijo Len empezando a jugar en ese juego de los nombres falsos.

-Si... si, así es... -Dijo Miku.

Miku siguió hablando con Kaito y con Len hasta que se acabara el recreo, cuando termino este, se escapo de la escuela para ir directo a su casa, tenia que hacer su plan maestro. No sin antes llamar a Rin Kagamine que según estaba enferma.

-_Rin~~_

-¡Miku! ¿Q-Que quieres?

-_Nada, nada, solo quiero que seamos amigas ¡Eso es todo!_

-¡No seré amiga tuya jamas!

-¿_Ni siquiera por tu querido hermano menor?__  
_

-¿Que le hicistes a mi hermano?

-_Nada... aún... jujuju..._

_-_¡¿COMO?!

-_Te veo en mi casa en 5 minutos... o si no... _-Rin pudo oír como alguien golpeaba a Len y luego Miku colgó.

-No... no puede ser...

* * *

¡Hasta aquí les dejo con el suspenso! Estamos cada vez mas cerca del final (OMAIGA), ¿Que le pasara a Len? ¿Podrá Rin salvarlo? ¿Y el romance de Kaito y Luka? Veamos que podrá pasar en el siguiente capitulo~

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Dejen sensuales reviews! /o/


	7. Capitulo final uwu

¡Hola~! Aquí otro fanfic mío~ Espero que sea de su agrado~ Saluditos~ c:

* * *

Rin tenia miedo, ¿Que le iban a hacer a su hermano? ¿Que podía hacer ella para salvarlo? La única forma era ir con esa loca de Miku Hatsune, estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Agarro sus cosas y fue directamente con ella, ¡No permitiría que le hicieran eso a su hermano!

**Parte 4: Salvar a Len y mandar a Miku a la cárcel.**

_Ok... puede que no a la cárcel, tal vez a un manicomio, pero el punto de todo esto es mantener a Miku en un lugar cerrado y con poca luz donde se quede en la desesperación por sus pecados ¿no?_

Rin llego a la casa de Miku en menos de 2 minutos, cuando llego sus padres no estaban... raro, muy raro, fue directamente al cuarto de Miku y ahí Miku la recibió con una particular sonrisa en su rostro y un Len atado a una silla con un montón de golpes y moretones.

-Ara, ara, miren quien tenemos aquí... ¡Rin Kagamine en persona! -Dijo Miku.

-Si, si, si, aquí me tienes ¿no? ¡Libera a mi hermano! -Exigió Rin.

-Wow, que poco amable... primero mira una función de muñecos que hice para ti ¿si? ¿puedes hacer eso? -Pregunto Miku.

-Ok... veamos esa función... -Se estaba hartando esta Rin.

-¡Yeeey! ¡Función, función!

* * *

Miku Hatsune presenta: ¡El ultimo regalo de Luka!

Un día normal, Muñeca Luka estaba paseando tranquila con Muñeco Kaito, mientras Muñeca Luka olía una hermosa rosa blanca que le había regalado Muñeco Kaito. Muñeca Miku vio a esta feliz pareja y pensó en un plan brillante, llamo a Muñeca Luka y esta se acerco.

-Oye... Luka... en serio lo siento... no quería ser así contigo ¿me perdonas?

-C-claro que si, Miku... yo también lo siento... ¿somos amigas otra vez?

-Ok... ¡Mira! Te traje un regalo, cierra los ojos.

-Ok... -Muñeca Luka cerro los ojos.

Después se mira como Miku con un cuchillo apuñala muchas veces en el pecho a Luka, luego va con Rin y Len y les hace lo mismo. Al final, Miku se queda con Kaito felices para siempre.

_Fin_

* * *

Rin se quedo muy extrañada y algo asustada debía admitir, cuando por fin se recupero, golpeo a esta Miku y esta lo esquivo, luego con el cuchillo que tenia en la mano agarro la mano de Len y la corto poco a poco, causando que Len soltara un gran grito de dolor.

-Mira, mira, creo que alguien se porto mal... -Dijo Miku- creo que hay que enseñarle una lección ¿no es así, len?

Len solo asintió con la cabeza, no quería que le hicieran mas daño.

-Bueno... tu hermano esta de acuerdo, así que... ¿porque no te enseñamos una pequeña lección? -Dijo Miku.

Rin solo vio como ella agarraba un pañuelo húmedo y se lo ponía en la nariz y boca. Luego se desmayo.

* * *

Kaito estaba paseando tranquilamente con Luka, los dos habían terminado de ver una película pera luego ir al parque donde Kaito le dio un ramo de rosas blancas y le daba un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Oye ¿podemos ir a casa de Maika? -Dijo Kaito.

-¿Quien es? -Pregunto Luka amablemente.

-¡Una amiga mía! ¡Es muy bonita, vamos! -Dijo Kaito mientras llevaba a Luka a su casa.

Cuando llegaron, no lo podrían creer, Rin estaba atada a una silla (desmayada) junto con Len, que estaba igual de desmayado que ella. Miku tenia un cuchillo en sus manos.

-¿M-Maika? ¿Q-Que pasa aquí? -Pregunto Kaito.

-¡Ella no es ninguna Maika, Kaito, es Miku Hatsune! -Dijo Luka.

-Jaja, ¡Miku Zatzune para ustedes! -Dijo Miku.

-¡¿Que le haz hecho a Len y a Rin?! -Pregunto Kaito.

-¿Yo? Nada... por ahora... -Dijo Miku.

-¡Miku ya para! ¡Deja ese cuchillo! -Dijo Luka.

Miku le lanzo el cuchillo a el brazo de Luka y este se encajo.

-¡Miku! ¡YA PARA! ¡PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO SI ES NECESARIO PERO PARA! -Dijo Kaito.

-¿A-A que te refieres Kaito? -Pregunto Miku algo triste.

-¡Que dejes a todos en paz! ¡Vete de aquí, desaparece de mi vida! -Dijo Kaito.

-¿Q-Quieres que desaparezca? ¿Que deje a todos? ¿Eso quieres decir? -Dijo Miku.

-¡Si! ¡Vete de la vida de todos! ¡CREÍA QUE ERAS BUENA! -Dijo Kaito.

-Ok... los dejo... -Dijo Miku con una mirada perdida, soltó a Rin y a Len mientras dejaba su cuchillo en el piso. Mientras se iba lentamente de la sala.

Kaito curo la herida de Luka y cuando Kaito creyó que Luka estaban bien llevaron a los gemelos a su casa, nadie jamas supo que le paso a Miku.

* * *

Miku, la pobre Miku, fue a un edificio vació, y dijo:

-Yo solo soy de Kaito... pero si no puedo tener a Kaito... no merezco vivir...

Y simplemente, se lanzo del edificio, murió...

* * *

¡Este es el final de la historia de Love is war! Gracias a los que lo siguieron, ¡En serio gracias! Sin ustedes no se que haría :'3 bueno, ahora les hago una pregunta:

¿Quieren que haga otro fanfic de una canción vocaloid? ¡Digan de la canción y yo lo hago! En serio, lo haré si me dicen ;3

Y no solo puede ser una canción vocaloid, puede ser también de otras canciones.

¡Eso es todo, Nieme termina su trabajo en este fanfic! ¡Recuerden, solo digan que canción quieren (Y tal vez un pequeño resumen de como reaccionaron en cada capitulo, eso me sanaría la vida)!

Creditos:

**Autora: **_Nieme._

**Historia:** _Nieme._

**Agradecimientos: **_¡A todos los que siguieron este fanfic! _


End file.
